footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Dier
| cityofbirth = Cheltenham | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender/Defensive midfielder | currentclub = Tottenham Hotspur | clubnumber = TBA | youthyears = 2003–2012 2011 | youthclubs = Sporting CP → Everton (loan) | years = 2012–2014 2012–2014 2014– | clubs = Sporting CP B Sporting CP Tottenham Hotspur | caps(goals) = 16 (2) 26 (1) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2011 2012–2013 2013 2013– | nationalteam = England U18 England U19 England U20 England U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 8 (0) 4 (0) 5 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Eric Jeremy Edgar Dier (born 15 January 1994) is an English professional footballer who plays for Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur as a Defender/Defensive midfielder. Club career Early career Born in Cheltenham, Dier moved to Portugal from England when he was ten years old when his mother was offered a catering job working in Portugal at the 2004 European Championships. His footballing ability was spotted by his school's (International Preparatory School) P.E. teacher Miguel Silva, who referred him to Sporting scouts. In 2010, his parents returned to England while Dier remained in Portugal, living at Sporting CP's academy. He is the grandson of Ted Croker (former Secretary of the Football Association and President of Cheltenham Town) and great nephew of Peter Croker who both played professionally for Charlton Athletic. His father, Jeremy is a former professional tennis player. Dier signed professional terms with Sporting in April 2010. The Portuguese club beat Arsenal, Tottenham Hotspur, and the team Dier supported as a child, Manchester United, to his signature. Sporting also sold 50% economic rights of the player to a third-party owner, "Quality Football Ireland Limited". Sporting bought back Dier in February 2012 by selling 50% rights of Filipe Chaby. Everton (loan) In January 2011, Dier agreed to join Everton on a short-term loan until 30 June. Sporting CP's official website stated that the loan was "an opportunity for the athlete to grow in a more competitive and demanding environment". Sporting B On 26 August 2012, Dier made his debut with Sporting B in a 2012–13 Segunda Liga 1–3 away win against Atlético replacing Diego Rubio (77th minute). On 4 November 2012, Dier scored his first senior goal with a direct free kick against Benfica B in a 1–3 away win in the Segunda Liga. Sporting On 11 November 2012, Dier was called to play for the first team in a 2012–13 Primeira Liga 1–0 home win against S.C. Braga assisting in the only goal. On 26 November 2012, he scored his first goal for Sporting's first squad in a 2–2 away draw against Moreirense F.C. in the Portuguese Primeira Liga. Tottenham Hotspur On 2 August 2014, Dier signed a five-year contract with Tottenham Hotspur in a £4 million transfer. International career Dier had been approached by the Portuguese Football Federation to play for Portugal in the future but could only do so once he turned 18. He had been involved in a high profile England national football team kit promotion for sportswear manufacturers Umbro and his appearance in the campaign caused English media outlet, Daily Mail to question why the Football Association had not contacted him with a view for playing in their youth national teams. Upon his signing for Everton, an FA spokesman said "Our intention will be to select him for the youth squad in the coming weeks" referring to the 2011 edition of the under-17 international Algarve Tournament. Dier earned his first England call-up in November 2011 when U18s head coach Noel Blake picked him for a game against Slovakia. He played the full 90 minutes in the 1–1 draw on 16 November 2011. On 28 May 2013, he was named in manager Peter Taylor's 21-man squad for the 2013 FIFA U-20 World Cup. He made his debut on 16 June, in a 3–0 win in a warm-up game against Uruguay. He made his debut for the England under-21s on 13 August 2013, in a 6–0 win against Scotland. Career statistics External links *Eric Dier profile at the official Tottenham Hotspur F.C. website *Eric Dier profile at the official Football Association website * Category:Defenders Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:1994 births Category:England youth international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England international players Category:Midfielders Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal B players Category:Segunda Liga players Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players